The Fugitive in the Family
by mirrorsedge14
Summary: Someone is killing teens in Cicero, Indiana and Bones and Booth are sent out to find out who. Their main witness is Dean Campbell, the man who found the first body. What will occur? (Better than it sounds! I hope! Please read! Rating: T for violence/blood/gore)


The Fugitive in the Family

**Hey my wonderful followers and other people who ended up reading this story! If you don't know me, I'm mirrorsedge14 and I like cupcakes! This story is a crossover between Supernatural and Bones, set after season 5 of SPN and in the first season of Bones. It's a Bones case fic with a bit of Dean (and some Bobby later). I hope you enjoy reading The Fugitive in the Family!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing but my own ideas.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was sorting through some books when her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and checked the caller I.D. before picking up.

"Hi Booth."

"_Hey Bones. Meet me at the airport, we've got a case. I'll fill you in when you get here._"

"Booth, it's three in the morning."

"_Well, you're awake aren't you? This is recent and we gotta go. Get here._"

Brennan was about to respond but Booth had already hung up. She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "This is just perfect." She mumbled as she headed back to her room to pack her bag.

Booth looked up from the file he was flipping through to see Brennan walking towards him, looking annoyed and carrying a duffel bag.

"Hey Bones."

"Shut it Booth. Let's go."

They walked briskly down to security. The lines were short and they soon reached the conveyor belts. As she was removing her shoes Brennan asked, "So, what do we have?"

Booth sighed, shrugging out of his jacket. "We got a body in Cicero, Indiana. It was found in the trunk of a car by a guy named Dean Campbell."

Brennan glanced at him with interest as she put her computer in a basket. "Dean Campbell? Is he a possible suspect?"

Booth shook his head and removed his watch, placing it in a bin. "Not likely, he works a garage." Booth walked through the scanner and waited for Brennan before continuing. "Somebody dropped the car at the garage with a bit of cash. Started working on it and found a body in the trunk."

Brennan nodded, slipping into her shoes as she hauled her duffle bag onto her shoulder. "Sounds pretty non-suspicious but we should question him just to be safe. Could be a coincidence, but maybe not."

Booth smiled as they walked to the escalator. "He's also a witness, so we have to question him anyways."

"Yeah, what else can you tell me?"

Booth pulled the case file out of the satchel he was carrying. "The car was a blue Chevy Corolla with a fake license plate. We have some pictures; luckily Campbell didn't do much work on the thing, his statement says he checked the engine first and then the trunk. They're checking the car for any prints besides Campbell's."

"What about the guy who brought the car in?" Brennan asked as she handed their tickets to the flight attendant.

Booth shook his head as he looked through the file. "Anonymous drop-off. I gotta admit, I'm impressed. Campbell's a smart guy."

Brennan shot a look at him as she shoved her bag into the overhead compartment. "Why do you say that?"

Booth flipped the file closed, tucking it into his satchel before chucking the bag into the overhead with Brennan's. "C'mon Bones, he did the same thing I would've. Random car shows up in your garage, first thing you do is check the engine and the trunk?" Brennan looked at him blankly. "Seriously? Just think about it, you'll get it in a second."

Brennan chewed her lip as she thought it out. Suddenly, realization dawned on her face. "He was checking the car for explosives!"

Booth grinned at her. "Bingo! Campbell realized the car might have been wired and took precautions." He shook his head in admiration. "Of course, he found a body instead of a bomb, but it's the thought that counts."

Brennan sighed contentedly as she settled into her seat. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. We have a two hour flight and I'm not spending the whole time chatting with you. It's also four in the morning and I need my sleep. Good night!" She closed her eyes and her muscles relaxed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Bones. Bones!"

Brennan jerked awake. Disoriented, she blinked and shook her head, trying to dash away the fuzziness. "Wha…?"

"C'mon Doc, we're here. Time to wake up!"

Brennan groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned and glared at her traveling companion. "There are nicer ways to wake someone up you know."

Booth shrugged. "I tried, but you were dead to the world." He winced. "Bad choice of words, huh?"

Brennan moaned in annoyance and hauled herself out of her seat. "M'kay, I'm good. Let's go."

Booth nodded and handed her her duffle bag, hauling his satchel farther up his shoulder. "Yeah, let's."

Together they walked off of the plane and into the airport. Brennan was about to walk out when Booth stopped her by the baggage claim. "What?" she asked with a frown. Booth gave her a look. She sent him a bewildered stare back. "I didn't check anything!"

Booth rolled his eyes as he strolled purposefully towards the conveyor belt. "No, Bones, _you_ didn't check anything. But _I _did." He turned to her and shrugged. "Can't take a gun on a plane, Doc!"

Brennan groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I should have figured you would check your gun…."

After a few minutes Booth strolled back over to her with a black leather briefcase in hand. "Okay, we can leave now."

"Finally!"

They walked out of the airport and saw a police officer holding a sign that said 'FBI' in bold letters. They made their way over to him and the black SUV he was standing guard over. Booth pulled out his FBI credentials and showed them to the officer.

"Hello Officer, I'm Agent Booth and this is my consultant Dr. Brennan."

The officer nodded, and then went on to shake both of their hands. "Hello Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I'm Deputy Miles. Thank you for coming to help on this case."

After the greetings Brennan and Booth loaded their bags into the trunk of the SUV and climbed in; Booth in the passenger seat, Brennan in the back, with Deputy Miles as the driver.

As they drove out of the airport parking lot, Booth turned to the deputy and asked, "So, Deputy, what can you tell me about Dean Campbell?"

The deputy looked surprised for a second. "Dean? Oh yeah, he found the body." Miles shrugged. "Dean's an okay guy; he's got a good rep in this town. He lives with Lisa and Ben Braeden; I'm pretty sure Lisa's his girlfriend and Ben looks up to the guy like he's his dad."

Booth nodded, absorbing the information. "But what's he like as a person?"

Brennan leaned forward between the seats. "I think what Booth is trying to figure out is if you think that Campbell would have any reason to commit murder."

Miles frowned. "No, I have no reasons to believe that Dean would kill anyone." He shrugged. "I mean, he's a cool guy. The only reason I can think of that he might kill someone is if they threatened his family."

Booth shot the deputy an interested look. "So he's protective?"

Miles nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Hm." Booth sat back in his seat, apparently satisfied.

Twenty rather awkward minutes later, they reached their destination: the morgue. Brennan got her duffel bag out of the trunk and Booth grabbed his satchel and leather briefcase. They headed inside the station and Miles led them to the autopsy room.

As soon as they walked through the door Brennan dropped her duffel bag and went over to examine the body.

The body was in a state of advanced decay, with very little flesh left on the bones. Evidence bags containing maggots and scraps of clothing were placed in a bin off to the side. Brennan snapped on a pair of latex gloves and leaned in to look at the corpse.

"Victim is male; I'd say mid-teens. From what I can see," she peered a bit closer, "cause of death is trauma to the chest due to the shattered ribs." She straightened up. "We can get more once my team examines him."

Booth nodded. "Good." He turned to the deputy. "Could you get the body mailed to the Jeffersonian Institute in DC as soon as possible?"

Miles blinked in surprise. "Um, but that's a museum."

Booth shrugged. "Uh, yeah it is."

"Well, okay then." The deputy turned aside, obviously confused.

Brennan nodded. "Well alright then." She looked to Booth. "So what do you say we go interview Campbell now?"

Booth and Brennan climbed out of the SUV and headed up to the house. There was a truck in the driveway and the garage was open. They walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the front door. Someone inside shouted,

"Ben, get the door!"

A few seconds later the door opened about half a foot and a young teenage boy with brown hair peeked out at them.

"Who are you?"

Booth and Brennan exchanged a glance. Booth pulled out his badge. "I'm Agent Booth and this is my coworker Dr. Brennan. We're here to talk to Dean Campbell."

The boy stared at him suspiciously before carefully eying his badge. His gaze shifted back to Booth, a bit less suspicious. He opened the door wide enough to let them in, scanning the outside before closing it. He turned to them and said, "Dean's upstairs; just follow the noise of Mom chewing him out. I'm Ben by the way." Ben held out his hand and both Brennan and Booth shook it. He pointed up the stairs. "Up and to the left."

Booth and Brennan walked up the stairs and turned left. A woman was leaning against a closed door, obviously telling off whoever was inside.

"Open this door right now!"

The voice that replied was muffled. "Nope, not gonna!"

"Dean, get your ass out here right now!"

"Don't worry Liz, I'll clean up!"

"Not the point Dean!"

Booth shared a look with Brennan and they walked up to the woman.

"Lisa Braeden?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you?" she asked with a suspicious glance at them.

Booth pulled out his credentials again. "I'm Agent Seely Booth, this is my colleague Dr. Temperance Brennan, we're here looking for a Dean Campbell?"

Like her son, Lisa examined the badge carefully. Her suspicions apparently cleared, she smiled sweetly at them. "Give a moment please, Agent, Doctor." She turned back to the door and, in a deceptively gentle voice said, "Dean, what aren't you telling me?"

There was a pause before Dean answered uncertainly through the door. "Whaddaya mean?"

Lisa's voice maintained the soft quality that made it extremely scary. "Dean, why are there FBI agents here asking about you?"

"FBI?!" came the shocked answer. The door cracked open and a handsome man with brown hair cropped short and stunning green eyes looked out at them. Brennan's cheeks colored slightly and Booth's eyes narrowed, becoming even more acute when he zeroed in on the man's bloody hand.

"I knew it!" Lisa exploded. "That's why you locked yourself in the bathroom you asshole, you…!"

Dean's eyes shot to her. "One sec Liz." He turned to Booth and Brennan. "How can I help you Agents?"

Booth showed him the badge that he still had out. Campbell's eyes shot over it and a small smirk came onto his face before it evened out.

"I'm Agent Booth and this is my associate Dr. Brennan. We're here to ask you a few questions about the body you found."

"You found a body?!" Lisa exclaimed.

Dean's eyes shot to her before going back to Booth and Brennan. "Yeah. It was in the trunk of a car at the shop."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Lisa's face was slowly turning red.

Dean frowned at her. "Of course not! You would've freaked! Besides, it didn't look like anyone you knew!"

She glared at him. "Oh, that's your reason is it? It 'didn't look like someone I knew'! Go screw yourself Dean!" She let out a huff of air before turning to Brennan and Booth. "Well, Agent, Doctor, have fun questioning this idiot. And try to convince him to go to the hospital while you're at it?" She turned away, and started walking down the hall, planting a kiss on Dean's cheek before disappearing into what they assumed was the bedroom.

Dean looked after her with a dreamy smile on his face. "Man, I love that girl…." He turned back to Booth and Brennan, all business again. "So, how can I help you?"

Booth shifted awkwardly. "We just have a couple of questions and then we'll get out of your hair."

"Sure." Dean said, nodding. "Err… are either of you squeamish?" They both shook their heads no. "All right then, come on in!" He held the door to the bathroom open.

Booth and Brennan exchanged an uncomfortable glance before entering. Dean closed the door while gesturing towards the toilet and the bathtub.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I would sit, but I, uh, need the mirror." He stood in front of the sink and lifted his shirt hem, reaching for something on the counter. Both Booth's and Brennan's eyes scrutinized his muscular torso before locking in on the line of stitches on one side of a nasty cut. Brennan winced in sympathy and Booth's mouth twisted into a grimace. The cut was obviously recent, the unstitched side still leaking blood. As they watched Dean picked up a needle and carefully threaded it with dental floss. He then began to methodically stitch up the cut, hissing as he did so.

Booth grunted in empathy. "What'd you do?"

Dean scowled as jabbed the needle through his skin. "I was out in the garage when a friggin' saw fell on me. Scared the shit out of me too. Don't know how a saw managed to fall out of the rafters, but hey, at least it only nicked me."

Booth hummed. "Some nick."

Brennan frowned at him before turning to Dean. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

Dean snorted. "Hospitals are for emergencies." He raised his chin, eyeing the neat stitches laid across his chest. He popped the needle back through with a growl. "This isn't an emergency."

Brennan raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So what does qualify as an emergency?"

Dean shrugged as he tied off a completed stitch. "Ruptured organ, heart attack, I don't know, losing an arm maybe?"

Booth smirked. "Short list."

Dean shrugged again, grimacing as the thread pulled at his skin. "Hey, knock it if you want, it suits me just fine."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Yep, only need a hospital if you can't fix with a home remedy huh?"

Dean sighed, fixing his two 'guests' with an annoyed glare. "Yeah, sure. Can we talk about the dead kid now?"

Brennan and Booth exchanged a glance. "How'd you know it was a child?" Booth asked suspiciously.

The corner of Dean's mouth rose slightly. "Well Agent, at least you've got a brain in your skull." Stitches done now, Dean grabbed a previously unnoticed bottle of whiskey from the edge of the basin and poured it over the closed up wound. Muffling a curse, he took a swig from the bottle before explaining himself. "I know what an adult corpse looks like. The body I found was too small. Could be a little adult, but kid was likely. What the hell, sue me." He settled his body against the wall.

Booth considered the answer for a moment before bobbing his head in acknowledgement. "Did you notice anything unusual about the car?"

"Besides the dead body in the trunk?"

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, besides that."

Dean frowned, obviously thinking it over. "Nope, not really. Fake plates, but I'm sure you know that. Looked like someone dragged it through a swamp." He shook his head. "Sorry, I got nothing." He took another drink of whiskey.

Brennan leaned it, voicing a question of her own. "We've got a theory that you searched the car for explosives before finding the body. Did you?"

Dean blinked in surprise, setting his whiskey bottle aside. "Uh, yeah, yeah I did."

Bones focused in on him with great intensity. "Why would you check the car for a bomb?"

Dean's muscles tightened momentarily and he had to force them to relax. He scratched the back of his head, hissing when it pulled on the stitches. He grabbed a towel and held it to the area before answering. "There are some dingo-ate-my-baby crazies out there and from what I've heard those fuckers like to blow shit up." He shrugged. "Plus I was raised by an ex-Marine, the paranoid sonofabitch. He was a hardass for sure."

Booth looked at him, surprised. "Your dad's an ex-Marine?"

"_Was_ an ex-Marine." Dean corrected him, peeking under the towel before pressing it back on. "Died a few years back. Stroke."

Booth looked remorseful. "I'm sorry for-"

"Federal agent or not, if you tell me your sorry for my loss I will kick your ass."

Booth laughed. "Well, if he was a hardass, then the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Dean smirked. He pushed off the wall and grabbed some bandages and medical tape from the cabinet. "You're not so bad for a fed, Agent Booth." His hands quickly and capably began to tape the bandage into place.

Booth grinned right back. "Just call me Booth. And if I ever need a patch job, I'll call you." He stood and Brennan joined him. "We'll give you a call if we need anything more. Thanks for the chat, Mr. Campbell."

Dean wiped his right hand on a towel, cleaning the blood away. He held out his hand and Booth shook it. "Well if I get to call you Booth you get to call me Dean. Hope you find the fucker who murdered the kid. Call me if I can help." He let them out into the hall, dropping his shirt over the bandages. "I don't wanna be rude, but can you find the door? I promised Lisa I'd clean my blood off the bathroom floor and she'll be pissed if I don't."

Brennan nodded and smiled at him. "Sure. Thank you for your time Dean."

Dean looked at her calmly. "Keep up the good work Dr. Brennan. And, if you could, please publish a new book soon." He smiled at her shocked look. "Yeah, I'm kinda a fan." He stared dejectedly into the bathroom. "I'd love to chat but I gotta clean. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

As they left the house Booth turned to Brennan and asked, "Still think he's a suspect?"

Brennan shook her head. "It's very doubtful."

Booth smiled big. "Good, cause I like that guy. He's smart, though he's got a certain sarcasm to him, and I must admit, he's kind of badass."

Under her breath, Bones muttered, "Somebody's got a man crush."

"Huh, what was that?"

"Nothing!"

**So there you go, the first chapter of the story. This is really long for me and it took FOREVER but it was fun. So, I'll post the next chapter when I finish it. Reviews make me work faster! OH also by the way, if you find the connection between the chapter titles and PM the right answer you can pick something to happen in the story! (No Sammy coming back though. Sorry!) Sooo… I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out. Until then, TA TA!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


End file.
